Mother and Son
by Fading Ashes
Summary: Uh, mother, I have something to tell you. I suggest you eat some calming pills before you read my letter to avoid a heart attack, and maybe sit on a bed so you would land safely when you faint, and also prepare a pillow to muffle your screams of disgust. So here it comes, don't say I didn't warn you...I'm in love with Hermione Granger. Love, Draco


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful and epic JK Rowling.**

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

Draco Malfoy stifled another groan as his mother crouched and gave him another bear hug. As he looked over his mother's blonde curls, he saw some other children snickering and pointing at him. He gritted his teeth and shot them the darkest glare he could muster and that shut them up.

"Mother, I think that's enou-," Draco started.

"Listen, my dear son," His mother interrupted him with some tears leaking out her beautiful blue eyes, "You will owl me as soon as you finish your first day in Hogwarts, deal?"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Deal, mother." He looked at the train, "I think I should be going now."

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black gave him another hug then stood up and looked down at him with a proud smile gracing her lips, "You be a good boy, okay?" She patted his head, "And make our family proud."

Draco nodded and let his mother hug him again; he glanced at his father who stood silently beside his mother, "I'll make you proud, father."

Lucius Malfoy stared down at his son, emotionless, "You'd better."

Draco pushed down the pang of disappointment and turned to his beaming mother, "Bye, I promise I'll write." And with that, he strolled off.

_**oOo**_

Draco sat in front of his desk, buried his face in his hands and groaned into them. His first day in Hogwarts was a disaster. Harry Potter had turned down his offer as friends and instead made friends with the Weaseley. And then that Granger girl had came to him and asked him if he had seen a toad. Merlin, she really was cute. Her eyes were probably the most mesmerizing thing about her. They were a mixture of chocolate brown and hazel, there were even vivid gold specks flecking her sorrel irises. _Stunning_. Then he had become nervous and retorted something mean to her. She looked so hurt, and he had instantly regretted it, but the damage was done. He would probably never get a chance with her, besides; he had just found out that she was a Mudblood. But his father had said that mudbloods were ugly and disgusting creatures. And Granger was not any of them; she was stunning and had even better table manners than he did. He really was confused now, were mudbloods really that bad? He reached across his desk and stroked his eagle owl who was perched in his cage. Speaking of owls, didn't his mother ask him to write her a letter? He grabbed a parchment and a quill, and with a mischievous smile, he began to write…

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

I hav bin sorted into Slytherin. So did Blaise and the she-pug (you know hoo I mean). Remambur I told u 'bout the boy I met in Hogsmeed? He was Harry Potter. _The _Harry Potter. He turned me down wen I offerd him my fwendship. Hard to belleev, rite?He made fwends with Ron Weaseley, and a girl named Hermione Granger. Pansy is so annoyeen! She keeps on hangeen onto my arm and droowling over me! I don't know if I shoold call Blaise my fwend, when I call for his help to get Pansy away fwom me, all he does is smirk and stare at Lovegood(a girl in Ravenclaw). I miss u.

Love,

Draco.

_**oOo**_

_Dear Son,_

_I am glad that you have sent me a letter like I requested. Your father will be delighted when he hears that you have been sorted into the house of snakes like the rest of the Malfoys. I'm sure Blaise is just fooling around; he is your best friend after all. I understand your dislike for Pansy; I am not so fond of her either. Whatever you said to the Potter boy, it probably wasn't very nice, was it? I remember you coming home whining about how people never understood you and your fear of gigantic and hairy men. Think before you act, my dear son. I miss you, too._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

Skool is goin fine. Blaise told me zat he liked the Lovegood gurl, and I almost lost my breakfust.

You won't believe this, mother. Yesturday, this kind of pretty gurl from Ravenclaw kept on staring at me, and then Pansy became mad (literally), and gave the gurl a punch to the nose. Wicked, rite? I hav to complain, mother. Did u reelly hav to make Snape my godfather? I mean, seriouslee? You think having a greesy haired, weerd nose, always glaring and in a very bad mooood is fun? The answer is no. Can godfathers be changed? And mother, pleese keep the letters I rite to u hidden from father.

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

_Dear Son,_

_I'm glad you like school. You shouldn't tease Blaise about his new-found feelings, Draco. He is your best friend, so you should show your support, son. You are all maturing and you will soon have some feelings for a girl. That Pansy girl…well, she sure is a wild one. I'll be trusting you to keep her in line, deal? Draco, you know you are a handsome boy, so you should why some girls are all __crazy__ obsessed with you. Use the intelligence you have in you, my dear son. Speaking of intelligence, Professor Snape is an intelligent wizard. He has helped our family to endure hard times, I trust him a lot, Draco, and I sincerely hope that you will learn to trust him, too. I don't think changing a godfather is really necessary, Draconis. And don't worry, my son, I will keep our letters hidden from your father, he isn't…quite like himself these days. No offense, but you are now at the age of eleven now, please improve your spelling skills, it is quite hard to understand your misspelled words. Reply soon._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

Guess what? My spelling skills are fine; I just did it to piss you off. I'm sorry if I made you go cross-eyed or waste your time finding a tutor. Do you have any idea how pissed I am at Parkinson? This morning, she almost stabbed my throat out with her fork. She explained that she was _just _feeding me to 'show' her 'affection'. She just wouldn't leave me alone. And fortunately, Blaise had enough sense to distract Pansy by 'accidently' pouring his pumpkin juice all over her expensive robes. If he had not, I wouldn't be writing this letter to you right now. Um, so you said you wanted me to keep Pansy in line? You have any idea how hard that is going to be? It'll be like taming a wild hippogriff! So no, not a deal. Sorry, mother, you also said you hope that I would learn to trust Snape? Oops, _Professor _Snape. How do you trust someone who's always stalking you, even to the bathroom?

But still, I think you'll be happy to know that I am now the Slytherin Prince, everyone in Slytherin practically worships and obeys me. But there is one flaw about that: I have to hide for my life when girls become a_ little_ too crazy and tend to stalk me. I have never been gladder to have Blaise as my best friend. Just one wink and they all swoon.

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

_Dear Son,_

_Yes, son, I got pissed off. Yes, I went cross-eyed. Yes, I wasted my time finding tutors. Yes, I'm hugely relieved that you have some remarkably well spelling skills. Happy now? Good. Pansy actually did that? Then maybe ask Professor Snape to cast some shielding spells on you, you sure have sensitive skin, son. I told you Blaise was a great friend, such a charming boy with excellent manners, and he sure knows how to brush his hair and wear his clothes without a single wrinkle. Now don't you roll your eyes at this letter, love, I'm merely telling you that there is a lot that you can learn from Blaise. And how is he getting along with the Lovegood girl? Draco, I know it's impossible to keep that Pansy girl in line, but still, try your best. Now that you've mentioned it, she does resemble a dragon __sometimes__ every time she gets too emotional. Professor Snape stalks you? Draco, I'm pretty you mean he keeps a careful eye on you, he is pretty protective of you, isn't he? Slytherin Prince, huh? Very good, Draco, I am very proud of you. But beware; please be careful, some of your fellow Slytherins might get jealous and try to throw you off the throne. Blaise, that boy, what a charmer he is. No pun intended._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

Thank you for not blowing up like the last time when I _accidently_ put a dead fly in your tea. I fooled you completely, didn't I? Come on, don't deny it. That's how I'm a true Slytherin. Mother, asking Professor Snape to put some shielding charms is like asking the Giant Squid for a dance in the Yule Ball. You want to know why? It's because he's gonna put shielding charms so strong that I will bounce off the walls whenever I touch them. So please understand if I do not want to go to him for safety issues. You called Blaise Zabini charming? Him? Charming? Sorry, I had to read that sentence countless times to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. Believe me, that happens a lot. Like one time, Pansy and the Greengrass sisters forced me to go shopping with them, then I saw this pink tutu, and suddenly, Blaise was wearing that tutu and dancing and whirling around! I laughed so hard I almost broke my funny bone! Pun intended. Merlin, it was so embarrassing, everyone was staring at me like I was deranged or something. To get back to the point, Blaise is **not** charming. He might be charming to Lovegood, but to others, he is certainly **not charming**. He's fine with Lovegood, I caught them snogging in the library for countless times, haunted by images after every time, afraid to go to sleep because of the fear of having nightmares of them snogging. I know I'm exaggerating. But you have never seen them kiss before, so you have no bloody idea how much it will gross you out. Snape keeping a careful eye on me? Careful eye my arse. Don't worry, mother, none of the Slytherins will be brave enough to throw me off the throne. If they tried, they would have to run from my avid fan girls screaming bloody murder. So don't worry, mother, I'll make you proud. And I have, er, a question. Um, what if I kind of, um, fancied a Mudblood? Would you disown me?

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

_Dear Son,_

_Yes, I do remember the fly incident, very unpleasant, I tell you. Fine, I admit, you played me well just like a true Slytherin would. But you're forgetting something, son, your own mother was a Slytherin, too. Seriously, you think I was a Hufflepuff? Mind your language, Draco, the thought of slicing off your tongue has crossed my mind several times already. And it sounds quite tempting, doesn't it? Well, don't blame Snape for being slightly protective over you; you were actually the first one to call him Uncle Sevi. Yes, dear, Blaise really is a charming young man. But of course, you're still my handsome boy. The most handsome in fact, happy now? Greengrass sisters? Oh, you mean Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. I was never fond of them; seriously, you'd think they lived just to impress boys and waste make up. Well, give Blaise my blessing with Luna, okay? Draco, if you are really seeing things, go to Snape, he might be slightly protective, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know a simple spell or two. Blaise in a pink tutu…you laughing maniacally…would have given anything to be there. Draco, you're probably wondering how to keep up your reputation. Don't roll your eyes at the letter, boy! Mother knows everything. You have already made me proud of you, Draco, I couldn't have asked for a better son. Do __**not**__ use that foul word to insult muggleborns in my presence ever again! Your father might have filled your head with propaganda, but my mind is immune to the foul insults aimed at the poor muggleborns! Draco, I know you're probably thinking I'm the mad one, but we all know that you are the innocent one. I know you see your father as your idol, and I can't blame you, and I know you will believe everything he tells you. Well, almost everything. But, my dear son, one day you will see the light. And whoever you fancy, I won't object, because like they say, love conquers all. And do not repeat anything I have written to your father, we will be punished._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

I really did think you were in Hufflepuff. But after a few days, I suspected you to be in Gryffindor. Surprise! The thought of slicing my own tongue had begun to sound tempting to me, too. My tongue got me in trouble a lot, detentions, deducted points from my House, lectures…_Slightly_ protective? _Slightly? _You would like to replace that word with _immensely_. I will regret calling him Uncle Sevi to the day I die. And mother, you should have taken a picture! Then I could blackmail him with it. Hey, that's a great idea. Thank you, my ingenious mind!Well duh, you just noticed I'm the most handsome one? Nice observation, mother. Girls practically drool all over me when I pass. I'm sure you'll be glad to know that I do not feel any fondness for the Greengrass sisters. You should see the amount of make up on their faces! And we're still first years! They honestly have no idea that they look like Santa's elves. That reminds me, mother, I will be home for Christmas. I saw some nice looking robes this weekend…no pun intended. Mother, are you ill? Are you feeling alright? Mother, mudbloods do not deserve a place in the Wizarding World, their dirty blood will taint the air. Mother, I'm worried about you, maybe if you're not feeling well you can visit the hospital, maybe the illness is messing with your mind. Pity, it was an excellent one. I wish you a very merry Christmas.

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

_Dear Son,_

_Hufflepuff?! Gryffindor?! Outrageous! I tell you, I was in SLYTHERIN! Your _tongu_e got you into trouble? Let's rephrase that. _You_ got yourself into trouble. Didn't I tell you to behave yourself? Uncle Sevi is a very good friend of mine, Draco; he has grown fond of you. Look, I don't have much time, your father calls for my presence. I'm delighted that you're coming back for Christmas and I assure you, I am very much healthy and not a little bit sick. Forget what I said about the muggleborns, don't mention it again. Merry Christmas to you, too._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

Christmas at Malfoy Manor was delightful, though, I noticed something strange. The house elves were even more jumpy and nervous around father than usual, and in my bedroom, I often hear them screaming and bonking their heads. What is father doing with them? And also, mother, why were you covered with bruises and scratches? And even you tend to be jumpy around father; you always sneak frightened and hateful looks at him when you think I'm not looking. Is he doing something bad to you? Please, you must tell me if he is. Sometimes, when you and father think I cannot hear you two, I hear you screaming and crying while father shouts. Is father the cause of your bruises and tears? You must tell me, mother, I don't want you to get hurt again. Oh, I have something disappointing to tell you. The amount of homework is increasing rapidly, so I will not be able to write to you frequently, I'm sorry.

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

_Dear Son,_

_I'm glad you had a fun time at our home. Draconis Lucius Malfoy, you're being paranoid. I love your father, and he loves me, too. He would never ever hurt me; he loves me too much to do that. The bruises on me? As I age, I am becoming clumsier and clumsier, blame the stairs and walls. Really, it has got nothing to do with father. As I said, you're being paranoid. I understand, son, I know the homework is tough. Good luck on your exams._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

The exam went fine; I still remember your practically glowing face when you saw my grades, it was a big boost to my ego, thanks. I can't believe I'm in second year now! But like you said in the summer when I went home, life has challenges. And those challenges in my life are girls. Seriously, I'm starting to fear for my life. Whenever I walk in the corridors, I have to have at least Blaise or Crabbe and Goyle beside me if I value my life and lips. Pansy is becoming wilder these passing days. This morning at breakfast, she grabbed my robes and tried to _kiss_ me. Fortunately for me, unfortunately for Parkinson, my other fan girls became mad and tore Pansy away from me. Whew, it really was a close call. Potter is starting to annoy me a lot. Oh, and also Pothead's ginger sidekick and Granger the Mudb muggleborn. They think they're some superhero who's gonna save the day; seriously, don't they have more important things to be done? Speaking of Granger…Umm, she's a girl. A very smart one, smartest one in our grade actually, and she's also really pretty but she doesn't even know. I'm not saying I love her! It's just I umm…might…I have a …I fancy her. But I can't! I mean, she's a Mudb muggleborn, and I'm a pureblood! Father would never let me fancy her or even ask her out! I tried to get her to like me, too. I pulled her hair, called her names, but she just wouldn't like me and even called me meanie. I thought they said it works, the boy-being-mean-to-girl thing, they said the plan will work! So I did as the plan said, I called her names, pulled her hair, stepped on her books, played pranks on her…but it didn't work. Hmm, maybe I wasn't mean enough. I'll keep trying. Okay, so you said father won't hurt you or do anything bad to you, right? Well, mother, I don't recall you being too clumsy over Christmas and summer. Just, be careful, okay?

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

What the bloody hell. This is a very sucky way to start my third year. Do you have any bloody idea how worried I became when you didn't even reply to my letter for a year? Any idea? First, I thought maybe Dagger, my owl, sent it to the wrong person or got lost. Yes, he didn't come back for almost a year until yesterday. And guess what? The note I wrote was still tied to his claw. Then, I thought you've been murdered or kidnapped. I was so worried, mother. Then, Dumbledore, the old nincompoop, called him to his office for an emergency. And then I found out you had ended up in St Mungo's. You lied to me, mother. You said father loved you, and did not hurt you. You lied. The Healer told me that you were raped and beaten, and then an Auror pooped in and said that it was because of my father. I don't care if he _was _my idol, he isn't anymore, and will never be. You should have told me, then I could tell someone else and they would be able to save you. But no, you kept your secret to protect me and almost died yourself. I understand that you wanted to keep me safe, mother, but this had gone too far. I'm afraid, mother, father has asked for my presence for Christmas this year. He said he has some matters to discuss with me, very important matters that must not be said to anyone else, important matters that concerns my future. But don't worry about me, mother, I will take care of myself. I know you will not be able to write back because you're in a deep coma, but I just want to let you know that I will always love you and won't let you get hurt again. Get better soon.

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

My fourth year in Hogwarts is coming to an end, and you still have not woken up. Well, when you wake up, yes you **will**, you will be able to read them to find out what you have missed out on. Oh, I forgot to tell you that last year, Granger punched me in the face. I had no idea that she could punch so hard. She looks so slim and petite! And yet she punches like a dude. I'm still working on her, I realized now that being mean to her isn't working, so I've stopped calling her a Mudblood and is gradually becoming nicer and nicer to her. I can't ruin my reputation, can't I? I think you would like to know what father discussed with me. I could barely keep my temper in check, and of course, got a few hexes and punches from that bastard of a father. He said I was ready to become a Death Eater. I should be proud, mother, but I can't and don't want to. I look as father tortures others, and am reminded that I will be doing that soon. It's sick. The way he treats people. Mother, I'm sick of what I have done the past few years. How I treated the other students, ordering them around and taunting them mercilessly. I have realized something else, too. Potter is really our last hope. Please wake up soon, I miss you so much.

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

Why is Merlin doing this? Sweet Salazar, fuck you. Why are they punishing me like this? I'm sorry, mother, I did not write during fifth year, this is now my sixth year in Hogwarts. As I'm writing, I keep casting disgusted looks at my Dark Mark. Is this what has become of me? A foul and vile murderer? Hermione will never like me now. You see, I took my own advice, I became nice to her. She was suspicious at first, but then she let her guard down and accepted my friendship. We're still friends, just friends, but I'll make sure to make it more than friends soon. But not when I have such important issues to attend. What am I going to do, mother? They have given me the order to kill Albus Dumbledore. The old nincompoop. The greatest wizard of all times. The wizard that has shown actual care for me. Yet, if I fail the Dark Lord's orders, he will not hesitate to kill me and the one I love. Yes, he invaded my mind and saw my relationship with Hermione. And, of course, you. I hate Lucius. I will kill him if I have the chance. The war is closing in, mother, and I wish you well. There is good news; I have been accepted as a spy for the Order of Phoenix. I did it for you and Hermione. I will not fail you this time.

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

_Dear Son,_

_I have woken from my coma! I have read your letters, and of course, had cried. I approve of your relationship with Hermione. She seems like a very sweet and intelligent girl. I have heard of her, of course, she was coined as the "_BrightestWitch of her Age_". Sorry, I cannot write long, I am still in a fragile state and is in need for a long rest. I cannot believe that I used to love the man I now hate; I wish I had made your childhood better. Kill Dumbledore? No, no, no, how could they? Draco, as much as it seems wrong, but you must carry the orders or you will be killed immediately. Dumbledore has given you permission to visit St Mungo's at once. I need a rest._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

Really, you had the spirit to scold me when you were lying on your sick bed? Women. You could not imagine my joy when I received your letter. Imagine the other's shock, Draco Malfoy dancing on the Slytherin table shouting in joy! Hermione was really happy for me, I'm glad she captured my heart. By the way, I told her about my orders from the Dark Lord, and she said all she wanted was for me to stay safe. I'm so glad I fell for her. I'm sorry for not writing to you back immediately after visiting you. I have some bad news to tell, I have killed Dumbledore, well, I _tried _to. Snape helped me, and I really have grown quite fond of him. I cannot go back to Hogwarts, because even though the Order knows where my true loyalties lie, they said that it will be too risky to let the rest of the school know in fear of the news passing on to the wrong ears.. Right now, all I can feel is shame and misery. I'm a monster, mother, how could I do this to so many innocent people? What have I become, mother, how could I let my life stray to the wrong path? Right now, I am more determined than ever to avenge the innocent ones who has had too much taken away from them. I have failed Dumbledore, but this time, I won't fail you and Hermione. The war is approaching fast, stay safe and pass this message to the Order. Voldemort is using Horcruxes, they are all part of his soul, and they must be destroyed in order to kill him. From what I've heard from other Order members, Potter had already destroyed most of them, he'd better hurry, he's losing time…The war is approaching fast.

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

_Dear Son,_

_As much as I feel horrible at saying this, but I'm glad you carried out your orders and killed Dumbledore. Why? Because I love and care for you, without you, my son, my life is nothing. So the Dark side is still not aware of where your true loyalties lie? I must say, you make me the proudest mother ever. You're doing well, Draco. I cannot write long, it seems that my body still has not fully recovered. Thank you for the warnings, I will pass them on to the Order. You stay safe as well._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

I did not want to tell you this, mother, but it only seems fair now. The Dark Bastard has been using Malfoy Manor, our home, as his hideout. And guess what? Potter, damn his stubbornness, said the Dark Lord's actual name, which is now taboo, and alerted other Death Eaters and got caught to Malfoy Manor. And Hermione, Bellatrix tortured her in our ballroom. Her screams. Blaise was the only thing holding me back from killing my crazed aunt. The blood. So much and so red. As red as mine, we all bleed the same blood. She was torturing the girl I…fancy. Uh, mother, I have something to tell you. I suggest you eat some calming pills before you read my letter to avoid a heart attack, and maybe sit on a bed so you would land safely when you faint, and also prepare a pillow to muffle your screams of disgust. So here it comes, don't say I didn't warn you...I'm in love with Hermione Granger. The war is very, very, very close.

Love,

Draco

_**oOo **_

_Dear Son,_

_I'm still in a fragile state, son. These news really are depressing. Our house? It's_ our _house! Not his! How could Lucius put _him_ in front of _us_? I hate him, hate him so much. Was I really so blind? How could I have not noticed that he never returned any love to me? I cannot believe that I actually used to love him. Do you think you're mother was really that daft? You made me waste so much time preparing your orders! Really! If I didn't know you better, I would think that you were PMS'ing. I already knew, Draco. You love Hermione. It was so obvious, the times when you would come home for Christmas and rant about how annoying and bossy she was yada yada. I approve of your relationship, and judging by your Ums and Uhs, you've told her. I give you my blessing. Be careful, my son._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

The war has ended. With the Light side victorious. My trial has ended, with me declared not guilty. It was all thanks to Hermione and the Order members. Many people died, mother, ones I teased and taunted at school. Now, I can't do anything to make it up to them. Sna Professor Snape didn't make it, mother, and his death as a big blow to my life and mood. Now I think of it, I was a fool not to trust him earlier, I wish I could go back to the start of first year and just make everything alright, but I can't, and I have to move on. Father has been arrested, sentenced for the Kiss, it's shocking, but I don't feel anything, nothing at all. I do have one delighting news, mother, Hermione has agreed to be my girlfriend, and she's so beautiful, amazing, kind, and smart. I didn't do anything to deserve her, but I'm thankful. Very. Sweet Salazar, bless you. Our relationship is going well, mother, I'm going to take things to an even higher level now. Wink wink, nudge nudge, you know what that means. Recover fast.

Love,

Draco

_**oOo**_

_Dear Son,_

_It's so boring, lying here and doing nothing exciting. Draco, I'm so happy. We're finally free from this evil, we can finally follow the path we want, and nothing will stop us now! I don't have Lucius giving me orders now; I can finally kick back and relax! Even though I hate him now, but I can't help but feel a little bitterness and regret. You do deserve her, Draco; you are the best boyfriend and son anyone could ask for. Wink wink, nudge nudge, I know what you mean, don't hesitate and go for it._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_**oOo**_

Dear Mother,

You, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, are invited to the wedding of Hermione Jean Granger and I, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Love,

Draco

_**FIN**_

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this!**

**Please leave a review! And I hope you enjoyed reading this! **


End file.
